Tal vezquizas
by Kikyo Beautiful
Summary: Ahora le ha tocado el turno a Kikyo...porque detras de esa dura apariencia..se esconde el corazon de una fragil mujer enamorada...REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


**_TAL VEZ, QUIZA._**

_Un fic hecho por Kikyo-chan_

Disclaimer: Como saben todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi ;; si no a la fabulosa sensei Rumiko Takahashi...asi como la canción de "Tal vez, quiza" interpretada por Paulina Rubio...todo a sus respectivos autores..yop solo los e tomado prestados para hacer este songfic que espero os guste mucho...nada con fin de lucro...bueno los dejo con el fic y espero que les guste asi que antikikyos no lo lean o háganlo bajo su responsabilidad oki?? Bueno aquí va el fic...DISFRÚTENLO!!!

Kikyo se encontraba caminando sin rumbo como es de costumbre, al lado de sus inseparables Shinidamachuus, su mente se encontraba en blanco...de pronto llego a un hermoso bosque en el cual se podía ver una vista hermosa y un gran y lindo árbol de cerezos...poco a poco podían apreciarse como los pétalos de ese árbol iban cayendo delicadamente....Kikyo se paro frente a èl para poder contemplarlo mejor, subió a una de las ramas mas altas y ahí...donde no había nadie en ese momento...empezó a recordar a su gran y único amor.....

_Tal vez, porque nuestros encuentros  
se dan tan contados, quizá, porque todos  
los besos de ti son robados  
tal vez, te quisiera comer y saciarme de ti  
pues no se hasta cuando te vuelva a tener._

"Que vista tan hermosa....es tan parecida como aquel día que conocí a Inuyasha...mmm...de solo pronunciar su nombre me da tanta nostalgia el recordar...si...en ese entonces yo solo era una sacerdotisa que cuidaba de la Shikon no Tama de todos los youkais que quisieran apoderarse de ella....pero...cuando te vi por primera vez...no fui capaz de matarte con una de mis flechas...ya que eres un hanyou...no...Porque me engaño....si desde que te vi...sentí algo especial por ti....."

_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo  
quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo  
no se, si la próxima vez me aprisiono de ti  
y te fundes en mi y no te vas de mi._

"Yo no debía olvidar mi deber el cual era proteger la Shikon no Tama...pero....no pude evitarlo...por primera vez en mi vida sentí lo que es ese sentimiento tan puro y bello...el amor...si...me enamore de ti Inuyasha...y cuando me dijiste que querías ser humano para permanecer a mi lado....no se...pero una enorme felicidad me rodeo en ese momento con tus palabras si lo hacia...dejaría de ser una sacerdotisa y convertiría en una simple mujer....tenia deseos de vivir así......"

_Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias  
se deslicen hasta el fondo de tu alma,  
que todo la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito._

"Pero un día....todo cambio...ambos creímos ser traicionados y nos matamos el uno al otro, todo por la trampa del maldito de Naraku....si...por culpa de el yo perdí la vida y tu quedaste sellado por mi flecha por mas de 50 años....ahora ya has despertado por una mujer del presente que según parece es mi reencarnación...y yo...he sido resucitada....solo con el sentimiento del odio y la venganza pensando que tu habías sido el causante de mi muerte tan cruel y repentina...."

_Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder.  
Tal vez o quizás... quizás o tal vez, ah, ah, ah..._

"Ahora lo se todo...se que fue una trampa de ese maldito de Naraku...eso ya lo se...ahora lo que quiero es llevarme tu alma conmigo...para estar así juntos para siempre...pero...ahora que te encontré de nuevo has cambiado Inuyasha....tu mirada se ha vuelto mas calida y ahora estas rodeado de amigos....esa mujer te ha hecho cambiar...si no hubiera muerto....yo seria la persona que hubiera sanado tu corazón.....se que todavía me amas como yo te sigo amando de la misma forma...pero...nosotros ya no podremos regresar a nuestra vida de antes....eso es imposible..."

_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo  
quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo  
no se si la próxima vez me aprisiono de ti  
y te fundes en mi y no te vas de mi._

"Ahora yo sigo vagando en este el fin de llevarme tu alma Inuyasha...ya que tu vida me pertenece...no pienso entregársela a nadie mas......pero también...para acabar con ese monstruo que me mato hace ya 50 años....yo misma lo eliminare....de esa forma me sentiré mas tranquila....tal vez suene egoísta el que me quiera llevar tu alma...pero....a pesar de todo...yo...te amo...y no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando veo que esa mujer que te acompaña parece importarte mas que yo y estas dispuesto a todo por protegerla sin importar lo que pase..."

_Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias  
se deslicen hasta el fondo de tu alma, ah, ah, ah...  
Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito._

_"_Han sido pocas las veces que he tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo a solas Inuyasha....y no sabes como las e disfrutado...aquel beso que nos dimos en esa ocasión y el abrazo que me diste me sentí tan feliz y llena de si volviera a nacer...no sabes cuanto desee hacerlo cuando me encontraba con vida y ahora que pude....no se explicarlo...aun puedo sentir tus calidos labios sobre los mios rozándolos y aquellos sentimientos que transmití...eran sinceros....se que mi actitud hacia ti es extraña....pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.....me he dado cuente que mi alma tiene mucho mas libertad que antes...puedo amar y odiar a quien sea...se que esa no era mi manera se ser pero...ahora he cambiado.....

_Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder  
Tal vez o quizás... quizás o tal vez, ah, ah, ah..._

_"_No importa lo que pase ahora Inuyasha....esto que siento por ti jamás podré cambiarlo...es algo inevitable...algún día esteremos juntos para poder amarnos como siempre hemos querido.....mientras tanto...nunca olvides esto Inuyasha...._YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE...."_

_NA: Que lindo, que les pareció??? les gusto?? espero que si jejeje, se que a muchas personas no les gusta o agrada Kikyo...pero...díganme....si te enamoraras de alguien y aparentemente ese alguien te traicionara de la manera mas cruel y mueres pensando eso....pero mas tarde tienes la oportunidad de revivir...no seria con deseos de venganza...??? se los dejo de tarea....yo pienso que ella no es tan mala después de todo....es solo que como dicen por ahí...el amor te hace cometer muchas locuras.....así que no sean tan malos al juzgarla...bueno esa es mi opinión nada mas....espero vuestros reviewss y espero que de verdad les agrade el fic nos vemos SAYONARAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_

_ATTE: Su amiga....Kikyo-chan nn_

_REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
